boomerang_from_cartoon_networkfandomcom-20200213-history
Beach City
Beach City is the primary location of Steven Universe. It is situated in Beach County Mayor Dewey: "As Mayor, I’m proud to unveil this, the largest bowl of ice cream in Beach county!"-from the Steven Universe episode, "Joking Victim" in the fictional state of Delmarva, in the 443 area code, in the Eastern United States. History "Beach City"- Steven Universe Wiki http://steven-universe.wikia.com/wiki/Beach_City It would appear that the Crystal Gems have resided in Beach City before when Bill Dewey's great-great-great-great grandfather, Captain William Dewey, founded Beach City nearly 200 years ago. After many months out at sea, the Crystal Gems, as messengers of Rose Quartz, came across William Dewey's ship and warned the captain and crew to turn back, as the land that would soon be known as Beach City was dangerous and not safe for humans. William Dewey, after an incident with the mast of his ship, drifted across the sea until he and his crew encountered a massive storm and a giant Gem Monster. The ship was saved from being sunk after a four-armed gem fusion saved William Dewey and the ship. She brought Dewey and the ship to shore and told the captain not to reside on the land. William Dewey chose to stay on the land, and the fusion accepted William's decision and informed him that she would most likely interfere again. The Crystal Gems continue to reside in Beach City where they watch over and protect its inhabitants from danger and evil. The entire city was evacuated during "The Return", due to the impending arrival of a Homeworld Gem Warship. A large chunk is missing from the hill on which the Lighthouse and Crystal Temple are situated, due to the explosion made when the ship crashed into the hill. Beach City's inhabitants returned during "Full Disclosure". Locations * Aqua-Mexican - Former restaurant; closed 5 years prior to the start of the series. * Beach City Bikes - Located between the Ocean Inn and the Original Crab Shack. * Beach City Funland - Amusement park operated by Mr. Smiley. * Beach City Music - A music store next to Danny's, seen in "Watermelon Steven" and "Joking Victim". * Beach City Pier - A harbor in Beach City. * Beach City Shop - A convenience store behind T-Shirt Shop, seen in "The New Lars". * Beach City Theater - A movie theater showing Dogcopter 3, seen in "Lion 2: The Movie". * Beach City Water Tower - A water tower up on the hill. * Beach City Visitor Center - A visitor center in the southwest corner of Beach City. * Beach Citywalk Fries - The Fryman family business. Located between Fish Stew Pizza and Beach City Funland. * Big Donut - A donut shop; Lars and Sadie's place of work. * Buddwick Public Library - Founded by the renowned author, Buddy Buddwick. * Classic Thyme - A "Kitchen Shoppe" seen next to Suitcase Sam's. * Cone 'N' Son - Presumably an ice cream parlor, located between Beach City Visitor Center and the Funland Arcade. * The Crab Shack - A fancy restaurant where the Maheswarans and the Universes meet in "Fusion Cuisine". * The Original Crab Shack - Another restaurant with a similar name to the Crab Shack, located across the street from Beach City Bikes. * Danny's - Candy store seen while Steven sits atop the float during the Beach City annual parade. * Dewey Park - A park in the center of Beach City, presumably named after Beach City's founder, William Dewey, or Mayor Bill Dewey. * Everything Buffet - Former restaurant, located where Suitcase Sam's is now; closed years ago when Kofi and Mr. Fryman ran it out of town. * Fish Stew Pizza - Pizzeria run by Kofi, Jenny, Kiki, and Nanefua Pizza. * The Gift Shark - seen in "Joking Victim". A statue of Mayor Dewey is in front. * It's a Wash - A car wash owned by Greg Universe. * The Mayor's House - Presumably the home of Beach City's mayor, currently Bill Dewey. * The Miller Residence - Home to Sadie Miller and her mother, Barbara Miller. * Miroslaw's Jewelers - A store next door to the Beach City Theater. * Ocean Inn - Located between the Original Crab Shack and Onion's House. * Onion's House - Home to Onion, Sour Cream, Vidalia, and Yellowtail. * Lars' House - Home to Lars, Dante, and Martha. * The Lighthouse or Beach City Lighthouse4 - The HQ for Ronaldo's conspiracies which overlooks the town. * Seafood and Eat It! - A seafood restaurant that is seen in "Watermelon Steven". * Sports R Cool - A store next door to the Beach City Theater. * Suitcase Sam's - A luggage store that Onion visits in "Onion Trade". * T-Shirt Shop - A novelty shirt shop seen in the opening, between the Big Donut and Fish Stew Pizza. * U-Stor - Storage facility. Unit 1B is rented by Greg Universe. * Wiener in Hand - A hot dog stand in Beach City Funland. * Smile - An unknown establishment in front of Beach City Funland, as seen in "Onion Trade". * Outside of town: ** Beach House - Steven's home. ** Crystal Temple - Crystal Gem headquarters. ** Abandoned Warehouse - The unauthorized location of Beach City Underground Wrestling, serves as a storage area for Mayor Dewey's campaign supplies, and sometimes the location of Sour Cream's raves. Located outside of town, near Brooding Hill. ** The Barn - A barn that holds Greg's late aunt and uncle's aeronautic equipment. Lapis Lazuli and Peridot live there together. ** Brooding Hill - A cliff found on the opposite side of Beach City and the Crystal Temple. ** Dead Man's Mouth - A flooded abandoned quarry used as a swimming hole, once taken over by Rose Quartz's moss. ** Mini Golf Course - A golf course outside of the town. ** Forest - A large forest near Beach City. References Category:Locations Category:Major Locations Category:Steven Universe